


It Was Always You!

by 221bsweetheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain, Requited Love, Sherlock Loves John, Smut, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bsweetheart/pseuds/221bsweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John finally confront things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You!

John and Sherlock stared furiously at each other. the atmosphere suddenly so uncomfortable, even Sherlock’s face was flushed with emotion !

 

All of a sudden the dam broke, John & Sherlock moved towards each other, lips clashing in a split second.  
Sherlock’s hands grasped John’s hips, yanking him close, John’s hands were in Sherlock’s hair tousling and pulling the curls.

 

Sherlock gasped and threw his head back, exposing the slim column of his neck.

 

They both fought for dominance. tongues tangling, panting

 

‘ John John , John !’ Sherlock’s voice inside his head screamed.

 

They spun around, still fighting for control. Sherlock grabbed hold of John’s jumper and just pulled, forcing John to lift his arms , relinquishing his Oh So Good touches in his hair. John was temporarily blinded as his jumper covered his face.  
He helped Sherlock remove the jumper and then lunged back into Sherlock’s lips.

 

Buttons were pulled and undone , then finally John parted Sherlock’s shirt and could touch his chest.

 

He stroked Sherlock’s chest, playing with his nipples and as John lowered his face to them, he heard and felt Sherlock’s gasp of sheer pleasure.   
As John kissed and licked his chest, Sherlock arched his back, his left leg slipping in between John’s catching john like an electric shock against his erection.  
He tightened his grip , lost in the twin sensations of sucking Sherlock’s chest and having his leg rub against him………..

Sherlock leant back so far, he actually lost his balance and fell to the floor, dragging John down on top of him. He landed with a small ‘ umph’ John stopped in his tracks for a second. Sherlock smiled devilishly as they looked at each other and he raised his knee to grind his leg against John’s cock, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from John.

 

“Oh like that is it?” whispered John

“ You know my methods John !”

John just smiled and rotated his hips on Sherlock, fetching his body into contact with Sherlock’s cock. 

For the next couple minutes, little sound was heard

 

“ Off, get this off !”snapped Sherlock, pawing at John’s shirt

John’s clothes including his trousers were hurriedly removed and soon he was totally naked and finally their skin met.

Sherlock’s chest was lightly dusted with hair and the occasional freckle. an alabaster statue that John could not take his eyes off. Sherlock took the opportunity to roll John onto his back, lowered his head and kissed him.His hands reaching down to enclose John’s cock.

“ Oh bloody hell, ‘Lock don’t ever stop !”

Sherlock tightened his grip and began to slide his hand up and down, John reaching up to nip and lick at Sherlock’s lips, their tongues twisting and tangling.

Sherlock broke off their kisses to move down John’s body, tasting and kissing till he reached his cock. It was steel wrapped in silk and Sherlock couldn’t wait to taste everything about John.

John’s hands undid the button on Sherlock’s trousers and finally after shimming them down, they were both nude. They writhed around the floor. the music stand spilling its papers as it was knocked over.The fire crackled in the background and their sighs and murmurs bubbled in volume. The curtains were drawn against the storm outside, but seemed too feeble to contain the storm inside.

Suddenly an exclamation broke through

 

“SHERLOCK!”...... John gasped “for god’s sake, fuck me, please, fuck me!”

Sherlock looked at John, swiftly rose and went into his room, John left sprawled in front of the fire.  
He returned, his body glistening with a sheen of sweat, holding a bottle of lube and somehow a cushion - John’s cushion - too. He places it under John’s hips never taking his eyes off him.

John’s face was flushed with pleasure, his blue eyes as dark and deep as the Pacific- their mouths met.

Sherlock began the descent down John’s body again, when he reached his cock, he lifted his eyes to stare at John, who nodded and Sherlock enveloped him

 

“ Christ!” John shouted

Sherlock lapped at the glans of John’s cock, tasting the pre cum that had gathered, one of his hands holding John firm, the other fishing around to open the lube. Somehow he managed to do this and get the lube on two of his fingers. Sherlock slid his fingers down John’s shaft, cupping his balls gently and moving down his perineum till he reached John’s hole. He slowly pushed in one finger and waited for John to stretch around him, still with his mouth sucking John’s cock, Sherlock added a second finger , then a third and scissored. His long fingers able to reach John’s prostate quite easily. By this time, John’s hips were thrusting his cock into Sherlock’s mouth, and he actually whimpered, the squirrelly feeling in his belly building with every second.

“Wait, wait…. I don’t want to come like this, I want you inside me!” cried John

There was a subtle pop as Sherlock’s mouth left John’s cock  
He reached down and located the condom he had found in his room, tore the packet and rolled on the condom. Slicking up with more lube, Sherlock positioned himself at John’s entrance. John slightly tensed as Sherlock pushed in,

“relax John”

as Sherlock slowly bottomed out, his balls flush with John’s arse, they both groaned.

John actually slapped Sherlock on his arse cheek and pleaded 

“ Move for fuck’s sake!”

Sherlock retreated out until only the tip was left in and then pushed back, trusting the age old rhythm. John’s arms came up tightly around Sherlock’s back as he dropped his hands to either side of John’s head. Sherlock slowly upped the tempo of thrusting in and out of John, their lips met and both lost themselves chasing their orgasms.

“ oh God!” Sherlock exclaimed, starting to lose the rhythm of his thrust, John thrashed underneath him, The sweat dropped from Sherlock’s nose onto John’s cheek. 

" Sher............ Oh My God..... 'Lock , Christ , ...... Ooooohhhhhhh FUCK !" John screamed out , his cock pulsing all over Sherlock's chest .

 

Sherlock nearly faltered at this especially as John tightened around him.... " JOHN !"  
And with that , Sherlock gave one last thrust, shuddered and came inside John . 

Both gasped as they came back down to earth, Sherlock slumped onto John, kissing his nose, mouth and any other part he could reach, murmuring sweet nothings. John was blissed out with endorphins , he was so happy. Finally after years of tension, angst , will they won't they , John and Sherlock were whole. 

Suddenly John realised they were still on the floor, raising his head he surveyed the carnage of their tussle and he hoped that Mrs Hudson had slept through the noise. Looking at Sherlock who was staring dreaming into space , John blurted out 

" I love you !" 

Sherlock looked stunned for a second and gulped , John’s heart sank ‘ oh Hell , I’ve fucked this up ‘ he thought.  
Sherlock blinked rapidly, took a deep breath and spoke

“Shhh, John…… you’re overthinking this. I just didn’t think you’d feel the same way that I did. I just thought - please let me love you even if it’s just the once, although I’d be amiable to anything you will give me !”

John’s brain stuttered to a halt “ you mean ???? “

“Yes , I love you, I always have . It was always you !” Sherlock stated “ I’m yours, always, if you’ll have me ?”

 

“Oh god …….. yes !” with that John grabbed Sherlock in a bear hug and swore to himself, that he would always let Sherlock know how much he was loved !

They lay back in front of the fire, John grabbing a blanket off his chair to wrap them both in.

Sated and extremely cosy, Sherlock then lay his head on John’s chest, John’s arms around him. Listening to John’s wonderful heartbeat, Sherlock drifted off to sleep for the first time before midnight in a long time, John stroking his hair. Slowly with a smile on his face, John fell asleep too.


End file.
